


my fox and his first Halloween

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Series: my fox [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human Grell SUtcliff, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Human William T Spears, M/M, Pumpkins, fox Ciel, sidepairing grelliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Sebastian takes Ciel to Grell and Will for a nice Halloween evening.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Series: my fox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960537
Kudos: 22





	my fox and his first Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sebaciel Halloween week on tumblr, for the 25th of october with the prompt Dusk Festivities - preparations , decorations, etc.

As Sebastian slowly woke up, he felt that someone was gently tugging on a few of his hair strands. "Sebastian.", he heard Ciel's voice mutter. Still sleepy Sebastian's only reaction was a low hum that didn't satisfy Ciel. "Sebastian", he repeated, rubbing his nose against Sebastian's cheek. A smile tugged at the corner of Sebastian's mouth and he tightened his grip on his fox. "Wake up, Sebastian.", Ciel begged and licked Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Ciel's cute pout.

Sebastian straightened up and planted a kiss on Ciel's forehead. “I'm awake, baby. I'm awake.", he muttered and freed himself from the mess the blanket had become in the course of the night. Ciel hopped out of bed ahead of him. Like every night he wore one of Sebastian's shirts, while Sebastian himself only wore pajama pants. Sebastian followed Ciel down to the kitchen, grabbed his bathrobe on the way and started making breakfast. Ciel hung on his arm and intertwined his fingers with Sebastian's so that he had to make toast with only one hand.

“Have you ever been to town on Halloween? Do many children come to Grell and Will?”, Ciel wanted to know. “I've never been there over Halloween. To be honest, I have little experience with trick or treating.”, Sebastian admitted. In his childhood he had lived in a neighborhood where it was not common and in the boarding school, where he had worked as a teacher, the children had never done it. The visit to Grell and Will, in whose neighborhood the children loved trick or treating, would be as new to him as it was to Ciel.

After breakfast, Sebastian pulled his excited fox into the shower. Then they got dressed and went outside. Ciel was warmly wrapped up in long pants, boots, sweater and coat and accordingly did not freeze a bit in the cool autumn breeze. He hopped off the porch into the leaves that were scattered all over the meadow and made crunching noises under his feet. Ciel was very excited about autumn. He took a deep breath of the forest air, grabbed Sebastian's hand and pointed to the colourful treetops around them.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile about Ciel the entire time. He had a basket in one hand, the other one was holding Ciel's hand. He let his fox pull him through the autumn forest and show him everything. The trees were colored in several shades of orange and the mossy ground was covered with fallen leaves. Ciel wanted to run around everywhere, but Sebastian held him back. Grell had asked the two of them to collect some decorations, so they had better think about where to go.

In no time Ciel found chestnut trees that had dropped their fruit. He cut his finger on one of the spiky shells and whined until Sebastian kissed his hand. After that he pouted a little and only picked up chestnuts without a shell. Sebastian's basket was soon half full. Ciel found some pine cones and particularly beautiful leaves and added them too.

After walking back and forth through the trees and entering the meadow in front of Sebastian's house again, they found that it was starting to rain. Before the two of them got completely soaked, they made it back inside. There they took off their coats and boots and dried their hair. Ciel went into the bedroom, where he swapped his own sweater for one of Sebastian's. When he got back into the living room, he found that Sebastian had prepared two cups of hot chocolate and was pushing a DVD into his television. Sebastian let himself drop on his sofa and spread his arms. Immediately Ciel hopped into his embrace and made himself comfortable on Sebastian's lap.

In the late afternoon, when it was getting dark, Sebastian and Ciel drove into town. Ciel pressed his nose to the window and watched the costumed people walking past them. Sebastian looked at the fox curiously from the side. He wondered if Ciel had expected more from Halloween than playing games, watching DVDs, and giving kids sweets with him, Grell, and Will in costume. Whether he would have preferred to go to a party or play trick or treating himself. But when Ciel let Sebastian help him out of the car in front of Grell's and Will's front door, he smiled so brightly and radiantly, as if he couldn't wait for the evening.

Grell opened the door for them and hugged them both, wishing them a happy Halloween. She was already wearing her costume, a tight, black dress with long sleeves. William was wearing a black and white striped suit and was chewing on a chocolate cigar since he didn't smoke. "You look great. Morticia and Gomez Addams are excellent costumes for you two.“, Sebastian remarked and turned to Ciel. "We'll be taking over these costumes next year.", he added.

Sebastian himself wore a white shirt, red and black checked trousers and a long red cardigan with a hood. “You are the tallest Little Red Riding Hood I've ever seen. And that's the cutest, big, bad fox-wolf I've ever seen.", William insisted as he greeted the two and helped Ciel out off his coat. Underneath, over a white shirt, Ciel wore a dark brown vest with a fake fur trim and black short velvet trousers over fishnet stockings as well as brown boots. He actually hardly looked like a big bad wolf, only the tail and ears, which for once were free for everyone to see, made it clear what he was supposed to represent.

The four of them went into the living room, where there were four pumpkins, knives, spoons and paper towels on the table. Grell explained that she and William were about to carve pumpkins when the doorbell rang for the first time that evening. Ciel ran to open and Sebastian quickly followed him. Two children disguised as ghosts stood in front of the door and immediately admired Ciel's costume. Ciel was visibly pleased with the praise and even let them stroke his tail. He gave them lots of sweets and waved when they left. "I told you, you look great.", Sebastian muttered into Ciel's ear and kissed it.

Ciel found it hard to hollow out the pumpkin. He shook his hands after sticking them inside the pumpkin to get rid of the feeling of the soft, damp interior. Sebastian just chuckled at that, while William, a little annoyed, picked up a few pumpkin seeds from the floor that Ciel had accidentally brought there.

Sebastian hollowed out Ciel's pumpkin for him and then helped him carve it into it. He stepped behind Ciel and reached around him so he could hold the pumpkin and the knife. Ciel placed his hand on Sebastian's and helped. Or to be precise, he told Sebastian where to cut and directed his hand around until the two of them had cut the outline of a bunny into the pumpkin together. William was completely focused on his own pumpkin and Grell decorated all the rooms with the chestnuts and pine cones that Sebastian and Ciel had brought with them. 

Before Sebastian could take care of his own pumpkin, the next children rang the doorbell and Ciel pulled him to the door, where a child disguised as a werewolf and one as a vampire enthusiastically commented on the real appearance of Ciel's ears.

The evening went on similarly for a longer time. Sebastian and William carved common faces into their pumpkins, Grell accidentally hacked hers. Several children rang the doorbell and praised the costume of whoever of the four opened for them. Sitting on Sebastian's lap, Ciel triumphed over all the others in various board games and finally they dropped onto the sofa. To match the costumes, Grell insisted on watching one of the Addams Family movies and afterwards they watched the sequel of it too.

Sometime late at night, Ciel nodded off while sitting on Sebastian's lap and covered with his cardigan. Sebastian stroked Ciel's head evenly. He asked Grell to dim the lights so Ciel could doze in peace to the light of the pumpkins.


End file.
